


Puppy morning

by Readerstories



Series: Will Graham x reader [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham/ Reader fluff-y fanfic. Something where he gets you a Beagle puppy for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy morning

You’re having a pleasant dream, one of the really good ones. But then something is poking your stomach and your dream dissolves into nothing. You groan, but you don’t open your eyes, and try to wave whatever it is away. Then the something licks your face and your eyes pop open. You’re faced with the small eyes of a beagle puppy.

“What the hell? What are you doing here little buddy?” You mutter.

“Do you like him?” You look up and at the end of the bed stands Will. You gape for a few seconds, before speaking again.

”He’s for me?” Will nods and moves so he’s sitting down next to you and the little puppy.

“He’s very cute Will. Does he have a name?” You lift the puppy and hold him in front of your face. He barks and wiggles his tail, clearly liking the attention.

“No, so you can name him whatever you want.” You squint at the puppy, trying to come up with a name. After a few minutes it comes to you.

“Mads! That’s his name.” Mads barks and wiggles, so you let him down and he immediately snuggles closer to you. Will smiles at the both of you. You look up, and catch Will staring. “Come here.” You say to him. He does as he is told and you give him a kiss.

“Merry Christmas, you great man.” You say as you pull him close for another one. Most of the day are spent with kisses, Mads being introduced to the other dogs, and eating a lot of candy and other unhealthy food. It’s a good day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
